


Dress Fitting

by ami_ven



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami and the Inner Senshi go dress shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Fitting

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "cerulean"

“Oh, you have to try on this one!” said Minako.

Ami eyed the dress, warily. It was a beautiful color, a deep cerulean like the bluest ocean, but the cut… “I just don’t think I’m daring enough to wear that, Minako-chan,” she said, frowning.

“Why not?” asked Rei. “You’ve faced down monsters and demons wearing a skirt just as short as this one.”

“I…” Ami began, then paused. “I do, don’t I? Really, our uniforms are just impractical when you think about— Let me see that dress. I’m trying it on.”

Her friends grinned. “That’s the spirit, Ami-chan,” said Makoto.

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dress Fitting [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710107) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
